1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for rescuing personnel from waters. More particularly, the invention relates to rescuing personnel from frigid and hostile seas without the need for participation of the individuals being rescued.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When personnel either voluntarily or involuntarily fall into hostile and frigid waters, particularly at offshore facilities, the cold waters cause hypothermia to set in very quickly. Typically, such hypothermia occurs in 8 to 15 minutes without survival suits and in about 45 minutes to slightly over one hour with survival suits. Thus, survival depends upon removing such personnel from the sea as quickly as possible.
Existing equipment such as lifelines, rafts and life preservers are often ineffective in heavy weather and confused seas because the violent motion of the rescue boat prevents the victim from being removed from the sea without the possibility of the individual severely banging against the hull of the boat. Further, with such equipment, the victim must provide some assistance in his rescue.